


The President’s Daughter

by Ellie_Bartlet (Ilsa_Faust)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa_Faust/pseuds/Ellie_Bartlet
Summary: She was the middle daughter, the one that hid away from the cameras. Yet, somehow she knew that wouldn’t last forever. One day she would have to make peace with it, if not for her father than for someone else.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Ellie Bartlet/Josh Lyman, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Original Female Character, Mallory O'Brien/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Lost in the Middle

The President’s Daughter 

Eleanor Bartlet had never known a world that didn’t have politics at its centre. She was born at its heart, and she was fairly certain that she would die with it not being too far away either. It had seemed that everyone in her life had somehow become so accustomed to this world almost as if they had never known any different. Her confidants, her sisters, both had seemingly embraced it with open arms, yet she knew it was always going to ask much more of her.

To those who knew well, the world of politics was also the world of forced perfection. This was the world where every move had to be well rehearsed, prepared, and predicted. And there was never any real room for errors, at least not publicly. It was this that had caused Eleanor to start hiding away. The camera flash was best when not seen to her eyes, and reporters best when not asking her for any sound bites. The aim was simple, to keep such a low profile that even she would barely see herself. Even if it meant being nearly forgotten to others around her.

Abbey had always felt she alone understood her middle daughter. She knew the great deal of pressure she slept with at night, and even more so the anxiety she faced waking up. Growing up amidst their politics dominated world was always too much for her Ellie, and she knew how difficult the presidency was going to be for her to cope.   
It wasn’t that she knew that Eleanor didn’t love Jed just as much as her, but she knew out of all her daughter her middle daughter needed her mother the most. Ellie hadn’t ever set out to make her father the villain, but it was just seeing the trace of disappointment in his eyes that scared her more than both her other daughters. Whether it was her daughter’s shy personality, or maybe her studious intellect, Abby knew she was the only person capable to handle her daughter’s bottled emotions. So when the reporters had exploded the story of Ellie’s comment about her Godmother and the Surgeon General, Abby knew she had to step in at some point.

***

Once the movie finished all the white house staffers retreated back to their respective homes for the evening. The President had requested his daughter to go back to the residence and rest, while he admitted to attending to a few pending matters in the Oval with his senior staff. 

Ellie had been mildly surprised with the outcome of the day. Her father may have been angry at her sudden outburst to the reporter, as emotional as it had been. But, instead he was able to find some reason with her and not just go ahead with the termination as everyone had suspected. It was a small step, but none the less it was one in the right direction. 

Climbing up the stairs she had expected to find an empty kitchen. Hoping to grab a quick glass of water before she retired to her bedroom. Her eyes perked up in surprise to see her mother nurturing a cup of tea, knowing well that she would only be waiting for her. 

Abby’s eyes smiled at seeing her daughter, “want a cup? I had just put the kettle on a few minutes ago.” Her voice evident of joy.  
Ellie nodded a yes and smiled in return.   
“So how was the movie?” Abbey conscious of the evening plan, after all watching a movie with Jed was never an easy task.  
“I don’t remember the plot,” Ellie snickered replying to her mother.   
Abbey just shook her head in defeat, “there is no wining with your father is there? It’s not as if you can actually watch the movie, the conversations he brings up take over the plot and before you know the first thirty minutes are gone.”

Ellie rolled her eyes as well, “he was wondering what speciality I was thinking about. If only he knew that 1st year residents don’t have the luxury of choice or time.” Abby sighed at the comment; her daughter’s strenuous career didn’t make it any easier for her to live. It was quite easy to forget how tough the first few years of residency were like. She always knew Ellie was incredibly hardworking, but that she would one day follow her own footsteps and get into one of the most competitive programs in the country, only made her even more proud. 

“We just both wish we could see you more often sweetie. You have no idea how proud we both are of you and what you have achieved.” Abby smiled resting her hand on Ellie’s, and then sliding the teacup across the counter.   
Ellie’s eyes flinched for a second, just before looking back at her mother. She took her hands to accept the offered tea but didn’t dare to look back at Abby in the eye. 

A small silence fell between both women, they weren’t exactly embracing it, but both were cautious before continuing any further.   
“Are we ever going to discuss why we don’t see you as often as we should?” Abbey probed.

It was clear that any excuse about working long hours wouldn’t cut it, not when your father was the President of the United States. So any reasoning dropped would be well analysed and wasn’t worth it unless real. 

Ellie determined to fixate her gaze on the steaming cup, silently praying that the conversation be dropped. Inwardly she too knew that this was going to be harder than the words she had exchanged with her father this morning. She didn’t need any more self-reflection. 

Abbey too was a patient woman, especially when it came to her children. She was smart enough to understand that her daughter’s lack of trips to the White House didn’t just concern her father, as much as it did with some other matter entirely. She had her suspicions for sure, but she had never raised them with Ellie. Thinking it was best her daughters were entitled to some form of privacy. But, now knowing Ellie’s disconnected behaviour over the last two years had been something that prolonged way over its time, she knew she had to step in.

“It just gets quite overwhelming, coming here.” Ellie said closing her eyes for a second before fixating on the cup again. 

Ellie wanted nothing more in her life than the last two and half years to be just a blur. And in some respect they were, but knowing if her mother had decided to discuss this tonight, then she was fairly certain it was going to be examined in detail she would not want, and that was whether she liked it or not. 

The truth was Ellie was sinking with embarrassment, and even more in self-pity. She detested coming to the White House, and feared being called back even on weekends. So today’s summoning as much as it was expected, was still truly something she wished hadn’t happened. It had become a pattern for her now, the times she would visit she would hardly leave the residence ,or strictly adhere to the activities planned with her sister. But, her clearest aim was to avoid one man, Josh Lyman. 

Abbey quickly brought Ellie’s attention back to her, “you and me both know that you avoid coming here. I am worried about you sweetie. I know during the campaign something happened that caused you to stay away from us. I want you to know that it’s okay to talk to me about it. I always had my suspicion but I thought whatever it was would go away and that you could talk to me about it one day. It clearly hasn’t changed, and now I can’t stand it anymore. Just talk to me Ellie, we can figure it out whatever it is.” Abbey said pouring all her sincerity to her daughter. 

Ellie could feel her cheeks heating up, it was something she would experience that would always leave a visual impact. The redness would give away all her secrets.

She could then feel her mother almost feeling victorious, what was she supposed to say. Admitting to what happened in New York would be the equivalent of living through the humiliating evening all over again. Something she on one hand never wanted to experience, and on the other did so anyway every night she slept. It had impacted her so much so that after that night she refused to come back to her father’s campaign until the day before the general election. No matter how much she cringed on the inside, she knew her mother was onto her. 

“I’m not sure how to talk about it.” She shut her eyes completely for a second, and then slightly turned away before looking back at Abby with despair.  
Abbey pushed forward her arms and simply consoled her daughter, “no matter what it is, just talk to me. I know something has been on your mind for way too long, and I need to make sure that you’re okay. We need our Ellie back.” 

Ellie she couldn’t look her mother in the eye, but had now started to feel the gravity of her decisions over the last two and half years. The impact it had on her family was something she hadn’t anticipated, but then again she had used it to push herself further from all her other problems as well. They didn’t do anything wrong to deserve this from her, then why were they being punished she wondered. 

“Do you remember the night of the New York Primary?” Ellie asked, her voice noticeably trembling.

Abby nodded in acknowledgment. How could she forget the last night she saw her daughter smiling? She knew already that whatever they would talk about today would somehow go back to that day. She just wasn’t sure how though. Abby slowly rubbed Ellie’s arm in comfort, pushing her to continue to speak.

“I did something that night. I’m not exactly proud of it mom.” Ellie looked her mother straight in the eye for the first time that evening.

“What is it sweetie, I’m sure it isn’t that bad? Just talk to me.” Abbey determined to get her daughter finally face whatever had been troubling her for so long. 

Ellie looked down again, and gulped in anxiousness. She then turned her neck to look around the room check if it truly was clear, making sure what she said was just between her mother and her. 

Choosing to keep her face turned and gaze on the counter she spoke, “I had a little too much to drink, and you know how everyone was celebrating and having fun? I thought it would be fun as well.” Lifting her gaze to look at her mother just before continuing again.  
“I…,” she struggled.  
“I what sweetie? Go on..,” reassured Abby.  
“I walked into Josh’s room that night.” Her mother’s eyes noticeably widened.   
“You mean Josh Lyman? The Deputy Chief of staff?” Abbey confirmed, trying not to judge.  
Ellie simply nodded again before continuing, “ It was late and he had just left the other staff a couple of minutes earlier, I practically followed him back to his room.” Ellie felt the heat rising to her cheeks again, daunting at the humiliation that awaited her.  
“He opened the door and I ……I sort of kissed him.” There she had said it out loud.  
Abbey honestly was a little confused. Was her daughter planning on explaining this second by second, or was this all there was to it?  
“And…,” Abby nudged Ellie before passing any opinion on the matter.  
“And well he stopped it.” Ellie looked back her mother, but this time more with sadness than anything else.  
“He said I didn’t know what I was doing, or that I had any idea what the repercussions of an idiotic mistake like this would be for both me and him.” Ellie paused again before continuing.  
“He said I was putting him in a position where he could easily be fired or compromised. That it would with permanent damage to his career, all because I didn’t know how to control a stupid crush.”  
She looked at her mother and sighed, “He said that your dad would be so livid that he would personally finish me. He just kept going on and on about how I hadn’t thought any of this through.” This time Ellie let a tear slip down her cheek.   
At that very moment Abby had understood. Her poor daughter had felt her first real rejection, no matter how trivial it may have appeared. 

Her daughter didn’t really discuss romantic relationships, come to think of it Abbey couldn’t recount the last time she ever did.   
If this incident had dented her daughter’s heart this much, then Josh Lyman must have meant more to her than she herself imagined. She too like him thought her daughter was just nursing a strong crush. Ellie may have been 26 at the time, but she had never been as confident as her sisters in these matters, to her this area still remained uncharted territory.   
She very rarely had romantic relationships, and even more rarely did she ever talk about them.   
“His words hurt you didn’t they?” Abbey asked knowing the answer.

Ellie looked away once again, not wishing her mother saw her humiliated face turning redder by the second. “I know you won’t understand but I think I might have even loved him, but he just dismissed the whole thing. I wasn’t sure what to do after that, so I left.” 

Abbey took her daughters face in her hands and kissed her forehead lovingly. She calmly looked her in the eye and spoke “and here I was worried that something much worse had taken place. The reason you’re still hurt isn’t because you loved him Ellie, it’s because you still do.” 

Ellie’s already wide eyes became wider with her mother’s diagnosis. “No mom no, I am over it. Honestly. It’s just that we never had a conversation after that, you know about that evening. And I didn’t exactly know what else to say, so now I feel its too awkward and avoiding is probably for the best.”  
Abbey not believing a word her daughter just said.   
“Ellie look at me,” getting Ellie to face her again.  
“Now try that again, and this time don’t lie to your mother.” Abbey said with her eyebrow raised.

Abbey held onto her daughter keeping her eyes locked, noticing the slightest whither in her daughter persona.   
Ellie knew she would succumb to her mother’s trap, she always did.   
Not entirely sure what to say, so she just said the truth.  
“Would you hate me if I did admit that I still loved him?” Ellie asked quietly, still feeling a sense of shame.   
Abbey engulfed her immediately in her arms, letting Ellie’s head rest on her heart. “I would never.”


	2. Flip the Coin

Flip the Coin

Josh Lyman had seen his fair share of bizarre days working at the White House. From discussing the most obscure and outright fringe bills, to having been shot for the President by white supremacists. So there really wasn’t a measure of what the possibilities of working in the White House could bring one. Just a mere two years in this space had eradicated the possibility of ever living a normal life. There was a taste this job left on one’s tongue that could only be described as addictive.

Josh had always believed that working in the west wing was his calling, something he refused to meet with anything less than his best. His love for politics had always been perceived a little unusual for his family, but they knew well that he was capable to carve his own name. From riding such a high successes so early on in his career, and not even touching 40, Josh Lyman was aware of being labelled as one of the greatest political minds in Bartlet’s administration. And yet somehow among all of this, he had landed himself in one the most unusual situations he could think of. And that too with a woman he had least expected it with. From a man who thought of himself as a power player and was quite possibly the third most powerful person in the country, he struggled to face himself with the guy who had done something quite hurtful to a woman who least deserved it. 

Josh had been quite aware of the political repercussions of the Surgeon General’s statements that morning. In fact, he had a mental timeline ready to play out from the moment Donna had informed him, to her eventual resignation that only he would be asked to collect. But, he couldn’t have prepared himself for the President’s second daughter to stir this situation with an unexpected statement to the journalists. He knew her, or he thought he did. 

Ellie Bartlet’s comments about her father’s action against the Surgeon General’s comments had sent the President into a spiral. So much so, that he practically ordered her to be summed to the White House. A rarity for the President to behave like this with any of his daughters. Josh had already assumed the President’s relationship with Ellie was always a little more fragile. It was one of the first things he had noticed about her when he met her, but he was certain the last two years had pushed them much further away. The worst thing about it was, he feared he might have been responsible. 

Josh had replayed that night of the New York Primary in his head countless times ever since. And, he had always come to the same conclusion. He knew he had developed feelings for Ellie on the campaign, he knew she was following him that evening, he also knew that it needed to be stopped before anything happened, and after experiencing complete silence from her for nearly two and half years; he knew he missed her. 

Struggling to keep his eyes open and messaging his temple, Josh knew it was time to head home. Even Donna had left right after the movie screening that evening. He sarcastically laughed, it was movie night he had to avoid at any cost if the news was true and the President had forced Ellie to join him. While leaving out of his office he glanced across the corridor to see Sam, also appearing to be on his way out. Thinking to himself it was a sight he didn’t mind that evening. 

Sam curiously looked at him and furrowed his forehead, “you weren’t at the movie? Thought you would join with Donna?” 

“Uhh… “ Thinking why was Sam wondering about his presence in the first place, he quickly thought of the work he instead chose to focus on. “I had a lot of research to go through before tomorrow’s meeting for the Parks bill. Thought I would skip this one.” Josh replied a little too quickly and then immediately looked down to avoid his eyes.

“Do you want to grab a drink tonight? Since we both seem to have finished before midnight.” Sam checking his watch looked over with hope to Josh.

Josh didn’t really want to succumb to Sam’s idea, but he didn’t want to appear rude either. And a drink wouldn’t be a bad idea considering today’s events. 

They both eventually made their way to Ralf’s, not too far from the White House. Pleased by the lack of people inside at their arrival, they sat at the high chairs of the bar itself. Sam ordered the first round of beers for them both, feeling the day catching up to him.

Being handed the beer Sam took a swing immediately, and then looked over to Josh, “I didn’t expect the President to hold back on firing the Surgeon General. I was just surprised at his decision. He seemed to change his position a little erratically, don’t you think?”  
Josh looked a little hazed as he drank his beer, but the mention of the Surgeon General brought him back, “I’m not entirely sure either. I suspect Ellie had something to do with it.”   
He hadn’t even realised that he had dropped her name so casually, but Sam raised his eyebrow in turn.   
“You think?” Sam wondered out loud.   
Josh just nodded.   
Sam then looked back at Josh, wondered if it was even worth asking knowing how Josh could react. Taking another swing from the beer with a big sip he built up a little courage to get Josh to talk.   
“I never understood why Ellie stopped visiting everyone later in the campaign, she had really gotten close with everyone in my opinion. If I didn’t know better, I would have even called us good friends, and then for no reason she just disappeared. Even today when I went up to greet her, she just looked distant. I felt if she would rather avoid being there at all.” Sam waited for Josh to react next.

Josh’s gaze had somewhat trailed off in space, and then almost as if it was rehearsed he monotonously replied, “She was gearing up to start her internship at John Hopkins, I’m sure her schedule probably just got out of control.”   
Sam not convinced with the answer, but determined to keep prodding.  
“She kept up with her visits on the campaign during her final exams. If I’m not wrong she was in Connecticut for close to a week during Noah’s funeral. I just don’t get why she stopped seeing us all together for no apparent reason.”   
Sam had felt a sudden sadness drop into his voice. He realised saying it outloud that he was genuinely missing a friend he had made in Eleanor Bartlet. Even though she was significantly younger than they were, she was without a doubt mature beyond her years.   
Josh on the other hand felt his heart constrict at the mention of his dad’s funeral. There wasn’t a moment when Josh didn’t think about Ellie’s presence during his worst moments in life. She had been such a sensitive and supportive friend that even his mother couldn’t help but notice. The President, and then Governor, had officially said that Ellie would be there with Josh on behalf of the family. It was understandable due to the hectic schedule from the campaign that he couldn’t be there personally as much as he wanted to. He and made sure that Sam soon followed Josh , and then Leo as well. But, sending Ellie was more than a family representative; he knew she had grown close with the campaign staffers and especially Josh. But Josh also knew Ellie wasn’t there just to represent the Bartlet’s. She was there for his grief, and she was there to be with him.

Josh looked at Sam after what had seemed like a long silent pause, “I feel like you want to ask me something.” Josh noticing the conversation was heading in the direction of the middle Bartlet daughter’s odd behaviour. 

Sam didn’t waver away his gaze either, this was what he was waiting for, “then please tell me that it is not what I think it is? I am not judging what so ever Josh. And, I know my record isn’t in any way shape or form even worth comparing with, but please tell me it’s not what I think it is?” His eyes pleading that Josh hadn’t stepped on a landmine that would explode now. 

Josh wasn’t sure how to exactly reply to Sam. Nothing had exactly happened, and yet that is what seemed to have caused this entire issue in the first place.  
Taking another long moment Josh thought it was best to come clean with his best friend, at the very least he knew Sam enough to know he cared. Sam was after all honest and sincere; he wouldn’t use this against him in any way. 

So, then for the next hour Josh explained the sheer awkward nature of that night in New York City, which had caused the entire issue to develop into this. 

Josh up until this point in his career could have said that he knew what others were thinking, but he was struggling to read his best friend looking back at him.  
Giving up waiting for Sam to speak Josh inwardly cringed at what awaited.   
“So… Are you going to say anything? Anything at all?” Hoping Sam would say anything to console him, even though in reality he was the one who had caused the friction with Ellie.  
“The president’s daughter Josh?” Sam spoke with almost a sense of disbelief.   
Josh feeling a little annoyed that he poured his heart out for an hour to only get this, “Are you trying to lecture me on the rules of relationships with our boss’ daughter? I am not sure if you’re the right person to discuss that mate.” Josh said with a tight lip.  
Sam hadn’t meant his words the way Josh had mistakenly taken. Offcourse he wouldn’t care if Josh were pursing a relationship with Ellie, even if she was the President’s daughter. It would cause some media hype at one point for them, but eventually it would simmer down. After all, Charlie was also seeing Zoey. Also, Josh had then clearly pointed to his own situation with Mallory, and her being Leo’s daughter hadn’t really stopped him in any way either. Leo had of course caused a few fatherly bumps for him and Mallory at the beginning, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle in the long run.

“That’s not what I meant Josh. I mean, you rejected the President’s daughter. Imagine if she was close to the President like Zoey was to him, and then imagine that Zoey had actually told him.”   
Josh was still unsure where Sam was going with this. 

“Don’t you think he could have stunted your career or closed doors for you simply on the basis that you refused to be with his daughter. And, before you say that that would be so irrational, then let me put it this way. If he knows his little girl got her heart broken by someone that works for him, don’t you think any father would react irrationally. If the President got a whiff of this thing going down between you and Ellie then lets face it Josh he could potentially blame you for damaging his own relationship with his daughter. The next thing you know the President could say that his daughter has been visiting the White House even less than she should, or avoids the family at all costs because of someone on his senior staff. I’m not saying all of this is true because of you, I just mean it could be perceived that way?” 

Sam really tried explaining the other side while Josh’s mind had started to race on its own. Josh was beginning to see that Sam did indeed have some logic behind his suggestion. 

“I don’t know how to fix it. I am not sure what to say to her, or how to say anything to her. She ran away that night, I didn’t run after her thinking its best she understands that this can’t happen.” Josh ran his hand through his uncontrollable hair. 

Sam by then was nearly onto his third beer, though he had stayed calm listening to his best friend.   
“Tell me one thing, did you not want to kiss her, or you did, but you felt that you shouldn’t kiss her at all?”

Josh just rolled his eyes in annoyance at Sam, “You can’t be serious? She is the President’s daughter!”

Sam not believing any of Josh’s high pitch tone, “Seriously, in my opinion she was so sweet, even very sincere, and not to forget so caring about you. I mean, she practically looked after you for the days in Connecticut after your dad passed away. How much else did she need to prove to be good enough for you?” Sam just sat glaring at his best friend’s absent response.

Sam continued, “why didn’t you consider initiating anything with her?”

Josh was coming to an edge with this conversation, “No, it’s just not appropriate. She is the President’s daughter, and it would be completely unprofessional.” He said with frustration. 

Sam determined and persistent and still not buying any of it, “Not true, the President treats you like a son. If you felt that way about Ellie, I don’t doubt he would have given you the go ahead like he did with Charlie. So that’s an excuse”

Josh couldn’t believe at the absurdity Sam was suggesting, “I am much older than her!” Josh practically screamed in the small bar. 

Sam nodded in disapproval, once again not buying it. “No, no, you’re what ? 38? And ,she is like 27 ? 11 years isn’t that much. Its manageable and she isn’t an underage child. So stop feeling like you’re a predator. It’s just, I had never see you feel so relaxed with a woman like that before. If anything I’m so used to seeing the opposite in your life when you date your normal “type of women”, they just make you go mad for no reason, or even more eccentric if that’s possible.”

Josh just huffed at the insult coming from his best friend. This couldn’t be happening Josh thought again, Sam couldn’t possibly be saying to him to have taken a chance with Ellie back then on the campaign. If Josh was hearing correctly, then what Sam was actually saying was even more ridiculous for his ears. Because he was essentially suggesting why he wasn’t in a relationship with the middle Bartlet daughter right now? And if Josh was honest with himself, he didn’t know why either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave behind your comments and reviews. I look forward to reading them to update sooner.  
> \- Also, a note that Ellie Bartlet in this story is a little older than the show. This is how I wanted her to be in this story.


	3. Rossyln

Rossyln

One would say it was an ordinary night at the hospital. The ER wasn’t overflowing, the surgeries for the day had been wrapped up, the ICU was being well managed, and no intern was being worked to death. All in all, it was a night one would almost dream off. Until the broadcast on every television set in the hospital was interrupted, declaring the news that the President had been shot.

Eleanor too was amidst finishing up for the day. Doing her final rounds before walking over to the change rooms and grabbing her things to leave. Like no other night this one wasn’t intended to be any different either from the rest. She would pick up some take out from her favourite Chinese place, and then plan to channel surf until sleep overtook her body. It was as straightforward as it could get. 

Grabbing her bag she went to head outside the hospital change rooms her waiting security detail ready to escort her to her car. But, something was different; suddenly she felt all eyes in the hospital on her. Noticing vaguely, she saw her agent talking on her wireless as they walked across the hallway. It was only while they were walking did her eyes stumble across the glaring news headline on the screens in the waiting room. ‘The President has been shot’. 

The rest just became a blur. Other agents came rushing to her side as they exited the building, and before they knew it they were on their way to GW in DC. Ellie had never imagined a trip from Baltimore could have been made this fast to DC, not even sure how long it normally took her in that moment. Her memories were somehow already beginning to cloud. The worry for her father just engulfed her to a point where she struggled to breath. Trying to remember what her last words to him were. She then felt her body frantically tremble in the car, too afraid to even ask how her mother and her sister were. She knew they would have been just in grave danger as well. 

The car had in a very short time come up in front of GW. Ellie not missing the irony, from one hospital to another. Except at this one she would be the nervous wreck that the doctors here would have to console. Unsure where her family would even be the agents rapidly escorted her past the media house and into the hospital. 

When finally they made it inside, the agents kept moving at fast pace and all she thought was that its best to keep up. After the numerous corridors they past she realised her mind had gone blank. For a second not even knowing why was she here.

Just then she felt a hand touch her back. Her mother stood tall. She had been waiting for her daughters, but her eyes gave away her fear. And then gathering whatever courage Ellie had, she crushed her mother into a hug not realising how hard she wanted to weep. 

As the next few minuets had passed with Ellie holding onto her mother she gained her senses to ask the questions that were important. “Did you inform the anaesthesiologist about his MS?”  
Abbey simply nodded. “He didn’t ask any more questions?”  
Ellie felt herself breath a little, no matter what this situation was she knew her father was still the President. This would have much higher ramifications.   
“Where was he shot? Was there an exit wound from the bullet? What was his PO2. Was he stable when he went under?”   
Abbey controlling her daughter by bring up her arms to steady her. “He will be okay, just trust me the doctors are operating on him right now. They were worried about some damage to his peritoneum, but they think he will be fine. Laparoscopic procedure, so least invasive. It shouldn’t be long before we can speak to him again.”  
This time Ellie nodded, knowing well that her mother was offcourse a much more experienced surgeon than she was. She would have already grilled the trauma surgeon before performing on her father.   
From the corner of her eye she than saw a figure running over to her soon realising that it was none other than her younger sister, Zoey. Crushing her into a hug as well, both the sister felt relief surging through them for being in each other’s presence.   
“I’m so glad that you’re okay. You have no idea how freaked out I was the entire way over here.” Ellie frantically hugged Zoey again, almost to reassure herself.  
Zoey feeling incredibly grateful knowing how close she too was at Rosslyn when the shooting took place.   
“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m okay. Except for the times I threw up in the car on the way here. Dad’s worried about the clean up bill.” Zoey humorously added calming Ellie down.  
“Well I’m just so glad that everyone is okay and no one else got seriously hurt. This could have been a e much worse nightmare.” Ellie said as she sat on the closest chair, leaning back and closing her eyes in relief.   
Ellie’s words had unfortunately forced Zoey and Abbey to look at each other, making them realise that Ellie didn’t know everything, she didn’t know about Josh yet.   
Abbey cursed under her breath, knowing well that this would crush Ellie. Zoey had always looked up to Josh like a big brother, and she was trembling when she saw him come into the hospital like he did. But, Abbey was also aware of Ellie’s infatuation with Josh. She knew the two were quite close during the campaign. Whether something transpired between them she couldn’t say, but she knew enough that Ellie cared and this news would affect her. 

“Sweetie,” Abbey brought Ellie’s attention back to her, and then bent down to meet Ellie’s eyes.  
“There was one more casualty.” Abbey not breaking her eye contact .   
Zoey had by then chosen to sit right next to her sister, caressing her arm to prepare her, as she too was aware of Ellie’s affections for the Deputy Chief of Staff.   
“Josh Lyman was also shot. Chest wound, collapsed lung, and a lacerated pulmonary artery. He is critical.” And with that Ellie went still.   
She was shocked and needed more than a minute to process what her mother had just said. When she left John Hopkins she was sure the news only read that the President was shot, how could she not have known. Truthfully, she never asked. 

Once she understood and looked around she noticed C.J walk out of a room looking extremely distressed. Her face gave it away and by then she had once again started to weep. Ellie rested her head in her hands, almost in defeat. Even with the way things had been with her and Josh ever since New York, she would never in her worst nightmare want this for him. He didn’t deserve this at all. 

****

Present Day

“You know we can check out this new Italian place that is quite close by? Or if you’re feeling lazy we could just order in some Pizza?” Zoey said painting her toe nails and then looking up to her older sister sitting at the edge of the bed.”

Ellie flipping a magazine mindlessly had suggested they eat out together, only now she was reconsidering Zoey’s idea of eating in instead.   
“I’m confused now,” Ellie still flipping away the magazine.   
Lifting her face to see Zoey almost done with her nails.   
“Lets order in. I’m not bothered to change,” decided Ellie with a bright smile. 

Since Ellie’s last summoning to the White House she had decided to make an active change in her relationship with her family. She had finally felt it was wrong of her to punish them for whatever situation she had landed herself with Josh. So from then on she wanted to try to come if not every weekend then every second weekend to visit them. If anything it had started to make the biggest difference with her dad. It caused her to realise that this may be the single greatest office he will ever hold, not only in his life, but something she would later tell her future generations in time forever to come. It would be wrong to not soak in every moment this place had to offer. 

And after that, everything had started to make sense. She was beginning to gain a much deeper respect for her family, and how important their life here at the white house truly was. 

Although, this still meant that she didn’t cross paths with Josh. Ellie actively avoided him and made sure she only remained in the residence during her stay. There were times when Zoey tried getting her to come to gatherings held with the other staffers, usually wherever Charlie was invited, but for the most part she chose to stay away. She knew eventually she would have to get over it and face him, but she still didn’t feel ready. And, if anything Josh had made no effort at all during the last few years. 

“Does mom want anything? How about I go ask her well and then I’ll order,” said Zoey. Ellie’s train of thought suddenly broken by her sister.

“How about I go down to her office and ask her,” she offered.  
Zoey just shrugged in return with a “sure” and let Ellie go.

Ellie made her way down to the East wing to invite her mother to join them in their today’s pizza session. It had been a while for the three of them to have a girls night, she knew her mom would love to spend the time with them. 

Walking into her mother’s Chief of Staff’s office she saw Max sitting with pile of paperwork. Breaking his attention she asked if her mother was free.   
“Hey Ellie, give her a few more minuets, her meeting is running a little over.”  
He said closing the file he was working.  
Ellie used to the time instead to see the paintings on the walls behind her, her attention on the detail in front of her eyes.  
She was sure another ten or so minutes had passed by when she heard chatter followed by footsteps coming out of her mother’s office. 

Turning her attention to the voices she saw relatively young looking man, probably mid 30’s stepping alongside her mother.   
Abbey noticing her daughter greeted her with her eyes and smile.   
“Ellie, how wonderful to see you here. Let me introduce you this lovely young man.” Ellie replied with a genuine smile.  
“Ellie, this Dr. Mark Cooper. He is one of the attending cardiologists at George Washington. Quite an incredible surgeon if you ask me.” Abbey finished with a hand patting his back.   
Ellie looked over at the doctor that her mother clearly thought very highly off, he was without a doubt very handsome too Ellie noticed.   
“Pleasure to meet you Dr. Cooper. I can only imagine how great you are if my mother speaks so highly of you.” She said shaking his hand.   
“Pleasure is all mine Dr. Bartlet ,” He laughed.  
Ellie rolled her eyes knowing well that he was referring to her name and title matching her mother’s. He then spoke up again.  
“I have heard you have been nothing short of incredible yourself. I know your mother is very proud of you working at John Hopkins. I can imagine when the time comes for the fellowship offers you will have a few to consider from.” He said with a genuine smile.   
Ellie felt herself blush a little, the unfortunate nature of her face she thought. Then she looked at him directly noticing her mother was deeply assessing this exchange.   
“I think I’ve a few years before getting to that stage. So far keeping up with the residency schedule is an achievement.” Ellie finished unsure of what else to say. 

Mark just took another look at her and then faced Abby again, “I don’t want to keep you waiting further from you’re daughter Abby. But, if you have any more questions about what we discussed then please let me know. As you know I won’t need a reason to be invited to the white house.”   
Abbey just mock rolled her eyes and shook his hand.  
“Thank you Mark for everything. And, don’t worry I will call if you know me at all.”  
Mark then looked back at Ellie, “ Again pleasure meeting you Dr. Bartle. I would love to bump into you again if you’re in town.” He simply smiled at Ellie with a little nod with his head before leaving.   
Ellie kept looking at him as he left, and still couldn’t help but admire his fine physic and sandy blond hair. When turning her back to look to her mother she saw the wide grin her mother was hosting.   
“Admit it, he was cute wasn’t he?” Said Abbey.  
And this time it was Ellie’s eyes that rolled, but she chose to reply with honesty, “yes, he sure was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. This world and the characters belong to the writers of West Wing, I'm simply enjoying my version of their world.
> 
> I would really appreciate some comments. 
> 
> Would absolutely encourage me to update soon! 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
